


污水厂脑洞21

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [26]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞21

JXB48真的太多人在里番家族没有姓名了！  
比如杨修！  
比如片羽！  
比如陈明俊！  
片羽这个古装也好吃的！就是GHY48的古装太少了不够分。  
片羽肯定也不是那种会抢古代组男朋友的类型，所以没办法，没得吃。  
一开始片羽肯定也不觉得怎么样，没吃过所以不会馋，然而被陈友谅哄着吃了一次之后！就！不行了！  
哎片羽那个马尾也好可爱啊，元气少女的感觉。  
虽然说单马尾没法方向盘但是抓着后入也是极好的。  
GHY请努力接古装戏，好好疼爱片羽啊！

然后说金威廉的连体衣。  
其实没搞懂他们的比赛服是不是连体衣，看威廉的像是连体衣，那种工装连体衣。  
哇白发，黄色，这俩都是亚洲人肤色死敌的感觉，但是威廉搭配起来就特别美丽。  
陈斌第一次看到肯定勃起了。  
那么可爱的威廉，自己的小妻子。  
但是搞穿着比赛服的威廉不太好，就玩别的。  
什么艾薇剧情啊，修水管。  
区别在于是小妻子穿着蓝色连体工装服上门维修水♂管。

然后高阳。  
高阳和高访一旦摘了眼镜，就真的看出来是双生子了。  
戴上眼镜时候就完全不像。  
小高阳，其实也适合年长的恋人这种。被压在床上艹到咩咩叫。  
GHY48里谁做他男朋友呢？  
独占的那种。  
还是请GHY努力接戏。  
再不努力的话，GHY48真的要被JXB48榨到一滴不剩了。  
哈哈哈没可能啦。

古代组百合也不错。  
温柔长公主伯邑考！皮断腿龙神陈友谅，莫名人妻感蛮重的杨修，还有高马尾元气乙女感的片羽。

现代组真的是展耀通吃JXB48一家。  
虽然展耀是除了威廉以外最小的，但是感觉上就很成熟了。除了大哥和高阳不怕他之外，目前里番家族里有名字的都有点怕怕的。

脑了一个特别糟糕的。  
GHY做梦梦到河神问他丢了哪个人，能选的全是JXB48。  
GHY：那不都是一个人吗。  
河神：你真会说话，既然如此都给你了。  
GHY觉得可真是个离奇的梦哦。结果醒过来成真了！  
GHY觉得自己人生大危机！联系JXB也没有反应，因为这时候JXB已经被神秘力量抓到GHY48的世界去了！  
GHY：哇......  
JXB：？？？  
动手动脚倒是没有啦！emmmm肯定要被研究一下，不过啊金威廉一看到GHY就“这才不是我的斌哥！”，展耀觉得哎呀妈呀这孩子太好看透了，诸如此类的。  
JXB那边可能就要被研究一番。  
哇靠这个是48里的谁？  
看一看，保温杯里泡枸杞薏米水。  
往糟糕里去就是关键词无惨，JXB被GHY的角色无惨这种。这样子算是NTR还不算呢？

GHY那边感觉像是约会大作战那种。  
其实也不是啦，大家能和平相处的，就每天一个人约会这样。  
金威廉就是打游戏啦，GHY：哎和大爷好像啊打起游戏就......真可爱啊......  
但是金威廉就不会很亲密，会觉得虽然你和陈斌长得一样但是我是不会把你当成陈斌啦。  
GHY：？？？陈斌是我演的好吗？  
金威廉：才没有呢，斌哥的话会这样这样那样那样！  
GHY：唰红。  
看到伯邑考就觉得穿太多了，鼓鼓囊囊的。  
换了GHY的衣服就.....  
胸部真的有突起！  
会比其他JXB48大一点这样，而且真的有兔兔耳朵！

JXB那边可以无惨本子风，也可以教导主任指点迷津风。  
正好还有两个小孩子，语重心长教育祖国的花朵。  
无惨起来也好吃。  
但是对着大爷本人下不去手，舍不得。还是人生导师风格吧。


End file.
